Black and White
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Me and my childhood friend Jun have always been polar opposites. But, when are eyes meet I begin to think that maybe we do have something in common. Twinleafshipping oneshot.


Ever since I can remember me and my childhood friend have always been polar opposites. Whether it be what we like, what we eat, or even the color of our scarfs, they are all opposites. Yet, even though we're opposites, leading us to many fights, I wonder, why is it that we stay together?

There was a time when were were kids that we got along. We completely ignored our differences that time and just stayed together, playing, not knowing the fate that lye ahead for us. That, though, will never happen again. Everything comes to an end sometime because there is no such thing as 'eternity' or 'forever'.

Even if we're opposites, even if we drifted apart, we still have the same stupid habits from when we were kids. So, as this dream comes to an end and I open my eyes, he will be there, patiently waiting for me, just as always.

Light had begun to fill the pure blackness of my dream. Colors, sounds, images they were all appearing before my eyes, and little by little the whole picture began to form. If I tilt my head he will be there, right? Yes, he will be there, just as I am always here. For those are the rules we follow, ever so diligently.

The bright sun seeping through my curtains highlighted his blond hair making it seem like it was sparkling. Half covered from the sun of in darkness he sat there staring out the window. He wasn't patient but I could wait an eternity for something. He always does the first thing that comes to his mind without thinking while all I ever do is think. He is outgoing and loud while I was passive and quite. If were are so different, why is it we are drawn to stay near one another?

He tilted his head showing a sad expression. It seemed like ever since that carefree day as children the harsh reality has befallen on us. If I move my eyes up a little further our eyes will meet. Then I will think once again that we may have something in common. But, is that just a fantasy too?

His hand slowly pressed against my face, transferring his heat to me. I closed my eyes beginning to think once again. It was if time has slowed down. At that moment we were connected by an unbreakable bond and a cruel fate. This was something we both had realized long ago. We can never be together yet we cannot progress without being together.

When we heard the clattering and banging in the kitchen we knew that breakfast was ready. Slowly I got up. Dreams were able to let you escape reality where they let you create a world of your own, but can only last for so long.

I slipped out of bed, putting my feet into my slippers and grabbing my robe. I walked over to the window sliding the curtain open. The sun was only just rising, way too early to be up. Even if I say that the fact remains that I am up. This is one of the habits of my I hate the most, it almost rivals that of my habit to stick to Jun. I looked over to the door as the banging got louder. If she wanted me downstairs so badly, why didn't she just call me?

Walking downstairs I found my mother setting out our breakfast for us. We must make it hard on her. I like my eyes sunny side up while Jun likes his scrambled. I like warm milk while Jun likes ice cold orange juice. I like my bacon soft and chewy while Jun likes his hard and crunchy. I chuckled a little bit as I made my way down to the table to eat. Maybe, for the longest time, I was searching for something we had in common.

All throughout breakfast no one said a word. Even for us there were days like this, when the wait of reality comes crashing down on your shoulders. Jun slid his chair out thanking us for the food and briskly left, not even leaving a crumb of food left on his plate. This was another one of our stupid childish habits. After breakfast we would go down to Lake Verity to just sit and talk. It would never be much of a talk because we have nothing in common to talk about.

Today my mother had finished her breakfast before me, probably because all I have been doing is thinking. I didn't have much of an appetite today, though I never really did eat a lot in the first place. There was just this horrible urge to just be by him. Was it okay to stay by his side?

The brisk Autumn air and the leaves crunching under my feet left me with a calm sensation. I had always liked Autumn, for it had always calmed me down. Jun on the other hand had always liked spring, saying that it was the season of new life or new beginnings. If Spring was the season of new life Autumn must be the season when life dies, a season where my heart will always be at.

As I rounded the corner I could see him standing there in the same spot as always. Seasons come and go so do years but habits seem to never fade away. A stupid habit for stupid people, I guess.

His eyes glanced over at me, motioning me to come. As if I were a dog responding to it's owner I made my way over to him. Every step I took seeming longer and longer. One thing that didn't die in Autumn was the beauty of the lake.

I could feel his body pressing against mine from my back, as his arms wrapped around mine. Maybe it was at that time my heart had begun to beat once again, coming out of it's frozen state. As he embraced me I embraced this warm feeling inside of me.

He softly whispered into my ear, as I stood there unable to move, mesmerized by every word he spoke and every breath he took. I leaned back as I began to cry. Were those the words that I was searching for all along?

The soft whisper that had enchanted me, the words I so longed to hear. "Today we found something we have in common. That would be the feeling of love we both harbor. A feeling that lasts for eternity." Maybe, just maybe, there is such a thing as 'eternity' and 'forever'. If I think about it though even if we are like black and white, they both only complement each other.

-End-


End file.
